Fluid and fuel dispensers are widely utilized to dispense fluid and/or fuels, such as gasoline, diesel, biofuels, blended fuels, ethanol or the like, into the fuel tank of a vehicle or other fuel receptacles. Such dispensers typically include a nozzle that is insertable into the fuel tank of the vehicle or other receptacle in a dispensing position. When refueling operations are completed, the nozzle is removed from the fuel tank/receptacle and is typically holstered or stored in a generally vertical configuration. It may be desired to reduce or minimize dripping when dispensing operations are stopped. In particular, any drips from the nozzle can land on the operator, vehicle/receptacle or ground surface, resulting in wasted fuel and potentially adverse environmental effects.